Doce rosas y un reencuentro
by GJMMPotterWeasley
Summary: SF Ha pasado casi un año desde que Daniel se marcho de Seika City, pero xk se fue?. Ahora k ha vuelto un nuevo acontecimiento lo hará recordar muchas cosas y sentimientos. K sucedera?
1. Doce Rosas

**DOCE ROSAS**

Es increíble como puede cambiar una parte importante de tu vida en tan solo unos segundos, como el hecho de saber la verdad y serle fiel a tu propia personalidad y orgullo te pueden apartar de lo que más amas y lo que más te hace feliz. Pues eso era lo que pensaba aquel chico de 16 años desde aquel día en que por fin había descubierto la verdad, había descubierto lo que el mismo se había negado a creer incluso no una, si no en varias veces en que los hechos y las pruebas estaban delante de él, y aún así nunca lo dio por hecho, _"valiente detective resulte ser"_.

Pero él se lo negaba, no quería creer que aquella niña dulce y amable, (excepto cuando se peleaban), aquella que paso de ser su amiga a ser su novia desde aquel día ya hace poco mas de dos años, ella que era _"su tesoro al final del arco iris"_, que ella le había estado mintiendo, le había ocultado la verdad y eso era lo que le dolía, lo que había hecho estallar su orgullo y, bueno no su ira, pero si su coraje, aunque tal vez no era coraje para con ella, sino coraje consigo mismo por lo tonto que había sido, por el miedo a la verdad que ahora tenía frente a él y la que no podría perdonar tan fácilmente. Hace casi un año que St. Tail ya no había cometido ningún "robo" y él estaba seguro que ya no habría más puesto que la última vez la había "capturado".

_**--------------------------------------------------------FLASH BACK--------------------------------------------------------**_

Estaban en una cuarto pequeño, al parecer donde se guardaban cosas de limpieza, ahí la había llevado después de atraparla y que ella se había dado por vencida aunque aun no sabía lo que el quería, su identidad, ya que aunque había luz dentro del lugar era poca y ella le daba la espalda aunque tampoco se movía.

-Daniel… yo…- acaso estaba… nerviosa?

-Esto se acabo St. Tail, ya te he capturado así que déjame saber quien eres, no hay forma de escapar si eso es lo que buscas, la única salida es la puerta detrás de mí la cuál esta cerrada y solo yo tengo la llave- decía mientras ella parecía seguir buscando alguna vía de escape- además- agregó ante su notoria insistencia- no creo que puedas hacer mucho sin tu sombrero y sin tu varita- los cuales tenía en sus manos- y no te preocupes por el reloj, yo mismo veré que sea devuelto al director de la escuela- ante esto ella pereció un poco más tranquila- ahora solo déjame saber quien eres.- y poco a poco acercaba su mano libre a su hombro pero quedándose a medio camino ya que ella había alzado ambas manos hasta alcanzar su coleta y deshacerla, aunque no quitaba las manos que ahora eran las que sujetaban su hermoso pelo… cobrizo?

-Solo quisiera pedirte un último favor Daniel.

-Cuál?

-Puedes cerrar los ojos un momento?

-Pero tú…

-Te prometo que no escapare… -y agregó ante el mutismo del chico- y sabes que nunca rompo mis promesas.

-De acuerdo.- y así con la plena confianza de que ella no huiría, cerro los ojos expectante a lo que pasaría y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por la emoción que crecía dentro de él desde que entraron a ese almacén.

-Sin importar lo que pase no los abras hasta que te diga mi joven detective- después de oír esto sintió como se acercaba a él y después un susurro cerca de su oído- Te amo, nunca lo olvides- _"Te amo? pero que…"_ pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, ella lo estaba besando, pero por qué no la alejaba, el tenía a Mimi, _"pero qué?..." _y otra vez se vio interrumpido- Puedes abrir los ojos- Escucho después de que ella había suspirado.

Y sintiendo ahora emoción y miedo a la vez terminó por abrir los ojos después de lo que a él le parecieron horas que le tomo en decidirse a hacerlo. Y para su sorpresa, frente a él no tenía St. Tail, a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia y con el traje de St. Tail estaba…

-Mimi?- _"no, esto no podía ser, no puede ser cierto!"_ aunque- esto es otra de tus ilusiones St. Tail?- preguntaba aunque no muy seguro ni él mismo de lo que preguntaba mientras inconcientemente se alejaba de aquella chica.

-No Daniel…- empezaba a ver un par de lágrimas recorriendo sus suaves mejillas- soy yo… yo soy Saint Tail- agregaba en un tono de tristeza y ternura mientras sus miradas chocaban, aquellos ojos negros aceituna observaban incrédulos el par de ojos azul turquesa que tenían enfrente- lo siento mucho- acto seguido rompió en llanto.

-Pero…- aún no lo podía creer- Mimi… por que?- aún teniéndola enfrente se había negado a creerlo en un principio- por qué Mimi?- se repetía a sí mismo mientras claramente elevaba la voz y soltaba tanto el sombrero como la varita de St. Tail- POR QUE?- terminó en un auténtico grito de desesperación mientras sentía como ya no podía soportar más aquello.

Así Daniel abría la puerta de forma desesperada queriendo salir de ahí hasta que esta cedió y comenzó a correr sin rumbo bajo aquella lluvia.

-Daniel espera!- la escucho gritar pero él… él no se detuvo.

**_------------------------------------------------------FIN FLASH BACK------------------------------------------------------_**

Y ahora ahí estaba él, Daniel Astro Jr, de vuelta en su antigua casa después de 10 meses de vivir en Tokio y terminar ahí su secundaria. Y se hubiera quedado haya, de no ser por una "petición" del alcalde (aunque no dudaba de la intervención de cierta rubia) y la insistencia de su padre en volver para resolver un caso muy difícil.

En eso estaba cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba frente al buzón aún con el cepillo de dientes en la boca, así que sin fijarse recogió todo y entro a terminar de asearse y desayunar para ir a la casa del alcalde por información después del fin de semana en el que había estado encerrado en su casa desde que llego.

Estaba justo al salir cuando notó un sobre azul que había sido pasado por debajo de la puerta, abrió la puerta y se asomo sin ver a nadie cerca, así que entro de nuevo y recogió el sobre _"este color, me recuerda a sus ojos"_ y movió la cabeza como queriendo espantar ese pensamiento. Así que, movido por la curiosidad (digna de un detective) abrió el sobre y lo primero que notó fueron rosas; naturales aunque planas, seguro por estar dentro de algún libro, había desde una que estaba colorida aún hasta aquellas que ya estaban muy secas.

_Cuando recibas esta carta tu  
seguro abriste ya ese sobre azul  
que a tu puerta muy temprano llego  
con doce rosas en el interior.  
_

"_Demasiado extraño_" y con ese pensamiento fue por el reloj que le había regalado recientemente su padre y que había olvidado en la mesa de la cocina y una vez que lo tomo y se lo puso no pudo evitar ver el calendario cuando se disponía a salir, _"justo un año"_ pensó él, y como si eso le hubiera dicho más de lo que aparentaba salió disparado hacia donde había dejado el sobre y las rosas _"justo como pensé, doce rosas, esto quiere decir que…"_ y con cierto temor reparo en el nombre de la persona que le enviaba el sobre "Mimi Cardona" y como si el leer ese nombre fuese un gatillo vinieron a su mente todas aquellas imágenes de la chica que le había robado el corazón… todas las peleas, todas las conversaciones, las salidas, las aventuras nocturnas… era como si la tuviera enfrente de él en ese momento. Si, ella que le había robado el corazón… pero le había mentido.

_El calendario te dirá el porque  
el remitente te hablara de mi  
y otra vez mi recuerdo brillara con mas luz  
sentirás tal vez amor que tu  
no me sigues amando y pensaras mil cosas  
correrás junto a las rosas que mande._

Y con un miedo inusual en él, y después de haberlo pensado por un muy buen rato, decidió abrir la carta que aún permanecía dentro del sobre sintiendo la misma combinación de emoción y miedo que aquel día en que supo la verdad, la dolorosa verdad.

_Hola Daniel:_

_Bueno, pues espero que leas esta carta antes de que la rompas, quemes o algo parecido, que se que estas en tu derecho._

_Como verás, junto a esta carta vienen 12 rosas, y con lo suspicaz que eres ya sabes que significan y si, es una por cada mes que ha pasado desde aquel día en el que simplemente me dijiste "Terminamos", y me dejaste esa cajita donde guardabas todas las notas que St. T… que yo te mande. La cual conservo y en la cuál también guardaba estas rosas. Cada que ponía una recordaba todos esos maravillosos momentos junto a ti, tanto como novios, como las peleas y las "misiones" como St. Tail. Sabes, aquel día en que me "capturaste" vi mis mayores temores hechos realidad, vi como te fuiste para siempre mi amor, y no te culpo por ello; por que tal vez, si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo. Y aunque seguramente no volveremos a vivir esa felicidad que tuvimos, solo te pido que de corazón me perdones…_

_Son doce rosas que hablaran por mi  
son doce rosas que te gritan vuelve  
y cada una significa un mes llorándote  
son doce rosas que hablaran de ti  
del gran amor que para mi tu eres  
se que sientes lo mismo por mi  
perdóname, sin ti no se que hacer._

_Como sabes, lo hacía para ayudar a la gente en problemas y que nunca robe nada para mí misma… excepto tu amor. Se que mientras estuviste conmigo fuimos los más felices del mundo, por que teníamos ese amor tan nuestro que sé que aún vive algo de ello dentro de ti y es por ello que te pido nuevamente que me perdones, se que tal vez te pido mucho pero lo hago en nombre de este amor que me llena y me lastima por dentro y que sé, que tu también sientes a pesar de todo y si no lo crees, simplemente déjate llevar por tu corazón como aquel día bajo ese hermoso arco iris. Mi alma, mi corazón me piden a gritos que te busque, que vuelva a verte, a tenerte enfrente de mí, arreglar las cosas y volver a ser felices… como antes fuimos._

_Siempre te amaré_

_Mimi_

_Cariño aleja vamos ya ese orgullo  
que solamente nos tortura mas  
un amor como el nuestro no se puede apagar  
mira adentro de tu corazón  
tu tampoco haz dejado de quererme  
y piensas en volver a verme tal como lo pienso yo._

Y ahí se encontraba él, totalmente estático, sosteniendo con sus manos temblorosas aquella carta mientras asimilaba cada una de las palabras que había leído, pero más que las palabras, los sentimientos que expresaba, que le transmitía a él, y eso se notaba ya que algunas lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

Y sin que su cuerpo, su corazón, su espíritu resistiese más… cayó de rodillas secamente y apoyando los codos en aquella mesita donde estaban regadas las 12 rosas se cubrió el rostro mientras comenzaba así un llanto agridulce, justo como aquella primera ocasión en que ahí mismo, había seguido llorando después de correr bajo esa lluvia. Tantos sentimientos agolpados, que brotaban todos nuevamente asfixiándolo, ahogándolo en la tristeza y melancolía que le provocaban los recuerdos. Ahora se daba cuanta que de nada sirvió haberse alejado, haberse ido, por que ahora solo se sentía más… miserable por lo ocurrido. Ya no le importaba que el alcalde lo esperara, eso pasó a segundo plano.

"_Y ahora **que hago?**, ella me mintió, me mintió por tanto tiempo… pero no puedo evitar sentir esto, por más que lo intente no pude enterrar este sentimiento tan agradable al principio y tan hiriente ahora, no puede dejar de amarte… mi dulce Mimi"._

_Son doce rosas que hablaran por mi  
son doce rosas que te gritan vuelve  
y cada una significa un mes llorándote  
son doce rosas que hablaran de ti  
del gran amor que para mi tu eres  
se que sientes lo mismo por mi  
perdóname, sin ti no se que hacer._

En un instante, y como si eso respondiera a su pregunta re-leyó la última parte de la carta:

_Mi alma, mi corazón me piden a gritos que te busque, que vuelva a verte, a tenerte enfrente de mí, arreglar las cosas y volver a ser felices… como antes fuimos._

_**Siempre te amaré**_

_**Mimi**_

_Y por si acaso piensas no volver  
recuerda siempre que yo te amare._

Dentro de él sabía que solo había una forma de saber que hacer, tenía que afrontarla, verla de frente como no lo hizo en aquella ocasión, solo así solo en ese preciso momento sabrá que hacer, solo entonces podrá saber si su amor puede más que su orgullo y coraje, solo entonces podría escuchar lo que su corazón le dijera. Era la única manera de saber que sucedería con él y con ese amor por el cuál había vivido tantos momentos dulces y tristes. Así que reuniendo el valor que no tuvo la última vez se decidió a verla, tomo su chaqueta negra y salio de su casa, con una sola idea fija, con una sola respuesta a su problema, ver nuevamente a su amada Mimi.

_Fin?_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_Y bueno, pues aki estoy de nuevo con este nuevo song-fic con la canción "Doce Rosas" aunque no se quien la escribio realmente :P pero yo la tengo de un disco de una novela infantil :$, y escribiendo con los personajes de este grananime elcual es St. Tail. y bueno para mi este fic es lo que hubiera pasado a partir del capitulo 40. Es mi primer fic con los personajes de este anime (k nervios!) y espero que les guste mucho, espero sus reviews, aunk me digan k deberia retirarme (incluso ya a veces lo pienso) pero mandenlos xfa, para saber si sigo intentandolo o no, aunk se k no hay muchos k conozcan este anime, espero k los pocos a los k si les gusta lo lean:)Además kiero saber si dejarlo así o continuar coneste, es decir lo k pasaraentre nuestra pareja favorita cuando se vean. No se preocupen kno me he olvidado de mis otras 2 historias de HP (o no, crei k ya nos habiamos librado de ellas, rayos!)Y bueno antes de irmeañgunos agradecimientos y dedicatorias._**

_**A Mimi chan, gracias por contestar mi correo y espero k esta historia te guste, ahora si me considero uno más de los pocos autores de Siniestra:) y espero tu review, para saber si de plano me retiro (se k muchos kieren eso) o aun puedo seguir intentandolo.**_

**_A mi hermanita Dark Lady Evans y a mi sobrinita Tany Black por apoyarme y soportarme en la realización de este fic a pesar de k no conocen la serie (aun:)). LAS KIERO MUCHO NINIAS! y espero su pronto review:)_**

**_Y deje lo mejor para el final ya k le dedico este fic a mi otra hermanita DA, k pues ya lleva una semana de k no la veo:( y pronto sera operada NTP HERMANITA TODO SALDRA BIEN! PROMETO IR A VERTE , PROTNO ESTARAS DE REGRESO! a la que xcierto tmp conoce la serie pero igual ya la hice fan:) TE DESEO LO MEJOR HERMANITA! TE QUIERO MUCHO! y tmb espero tu review:)_**

**_Y sin más por el momento (yupi, hagamos fiesta!) me retiro esperando ansioso sus reviews_**

**_GJMMPotterWeasley_**


	2. Tan solo un minuto

TAN SOLO UN MINUTO

Y allí se encontraba ella, aquella niña de cabellera flameante y brillante que le llegaba hasta la altura de la cadera cayendo de forma majestosa y ondulando mientras caminaba por aquel parque que le traía tantos recuerdos. Hasta que llego a una banca, recién colocada en ese lugar donde se sentó y admiró con su par de ojos azul turquesa el escenario frente a ella. Fue ahí donde, en tan solo un día, un hermoso día su vida cambió drásticamente. Fue ahí donde supo, de boca de él, que su amor era correspondido, que él también la quería y donde momentos después ella también le declaro su amor y empezaron una nueva etapa, donde se complementaron muy bien como pareja, por que eso eran… una pareja feliz.

Pero ahora esos recuerdos se veían tan lejanos; tanto tiempo que ahora, ella a sus 16 años ya no era una niña, era toda una jovencita a la que la vida le había mostrado las 2 caras que provoca un sentimiento tan puro, tan grande y tan indescifrable como lo era el amor… amor sincero como el de ella; por un lado estaba la felicidad de que ese amor fuese correspondido, de poder expresarlo a la persona amada, y por el otro lado el sufrimiento de saberte lejos de aquel amor, saber que por más que ames tal vez las cosas nunca vuelvan a ser iguales.

Y cerró los ojos, aspirando hondamente sintiendo el dulce aroma de las flores y los árboles del rededor relajándose así un poco, aunque no podía evitar el recordar lo que había sucedido esa misma mañana.

**_---------------------------------------------------------FLASH BACK---------------------------------------------------------_**

Era una hermosa mañana en aquella casa de la cual se veía salir a un hombre de traje café claro, con su fiel cigarrillo en la boca aparentemente medio dormido aún. Tenía que asistir a una reunión en la mansión del alcalde para hablar sobre los últimos delitos sin resolver… "_gajes del oficio"_ pensó por tener que levantarse tan temprano. Aunque se sorprendió al ver a una chica de cabello cobrizo y el clásico uniforme de la escuela St. Paulia (k kieren, no soy bueno describiendo ropa :P) frente a él, la cuál hasta hace un minuto no estaba ahí, según el, ella parecía haber corrido mucho puesto que estaba recuperando el aire perdido en la supuesta carrera.

-Buenos días detective Astro!- saludo la joven con su clásica efusividad.

-Ah, eres tú Mimi!- exclamó a modo de saludo el detective- aunque pensándolo bien, no me sorprende verte aquí- y agregó en voz baja para sí mismo- después de todo, creo que mi hijo no regresó solo por petición del alcalde- Mimi que escucho el comentario se sonrojo levemente- Pero pasa, mi hijo debe estar al bajar, no quise esperarlo además de que el me alcanzará luego- y volvió a agregar más para sí mismo- o tal vez no- (si lo se, pero de tal palo tal astilla no, imagine que el detective podría ser obvio en esto) –en fin, nos vemos y un gusto verte- y así se despidió mientras hacía pasar a la chica y se iba caminando un poco más alegre- tal vez recupere a mi hijo…- se dijo a si mismo a una calle de distancia- creo que le daré unas disculpas al alcalde en su nombre.- y emprendió de nuevo el camino.

Mientras, una muy nerviosa Mimi se debatía entre el quedarse ahí o apegarse a su "plan" original y solo dejar la carta, que le escondió al detective, e irse. Y después de una eternidad ahí parada y totalmente estática salió de la casa no sin antes dejar el sobre azul que traía justo debajo de la puerta haciendo parecer que lo intentaron meter desde afuera. Y emprendió una caminata sin rumbo fijo puesto que no tenía pensado nada que hacer (supongamos que eran vacaciones antes de la escuela :P)

_**------------------------------------------------------FIN FLASH BACK------------------------------------------------------**_

Y fue como, sin proponérselo, termino en aquel parque tan significativo para ella.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya llevaba varios minutos caminando con una sola idea en la cabeza: encontrarla, verla de nuevo. Pero ya había corrido como alma que lleva el diablo (solo imagínenselo persiguiendo, a St. Tail)) primero al lugar más obvio, su casa, pero sus papás (obviamente sorprendidos por la visita) le informaron que había salido extrañamente (aunk luego de eso ya no fue tan extraño) temprano y que no dijo a que hora volvería. Luego se le ocurrió un solo lugar más…

_**---------------------------------------------------------FLASH BACK---------------------------------------------------------**_

Después de tomar aire y unos minutos para recuperarse de la mini maratón recién realizada, aquel chico de cabello negro y ojos negros aceituna se decidió a entrar a la capilla, muy cerca de su antiguo colegio, para divisar al fondo de esta a una persona conocida y, se acercó lentamente mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la pasaba por detrás de su hombro derecho sujetándola con la mano derecha dejando ver así su clásica camiseta blanca, (chicas, solo imagínenselo) hasta que llego a un lado de aquella persona vestida totalmente de blanco y espero a que terminara sus rezos.

-Hola Sara, gusto en verte.

-Daniel?- la voz que ella escuchó la sorprendió mucho y casi no lo creía, pero sus dudas se despejaron cuando volteo hacia la persona que la saludo después de levantarse- Tu?... aquí?- pero no pudo evitar la sorpresa ni tampoco llevar su pensamiento a su amiga e imaginar la felicidad que le daría ver a la persona que ella tenía enfrente.- Pero cuando llegaste, como has estado?- tampoco pudo evitar la alegría, después de todo ellos también eran muy buenos amigos.

-Larga historia- dijo a modo de cerrar el tema- pero dime, no has visto a Mimi hoy?- pregunto hasta cierto punto ansioso.

-No, hoy no la he visto- y ante la ansiedad del chico agregó- pero por que el interés en verla?- como siempre dio en el clavo.

-Bueno es que…- y después de no encontrar las palabras adecuadas, solo saco la carta del sobre que llevaba consigo y se la mostró a su amiga, esperando a que terminara de leerla.

-Así que quieres verla para así tomar una decisión no?- (como es que Sara sabe todo?)

-Sabía que entenderías…- fue la respuesta de Daniel-…

_**------------------------------------------------------FIN FLASH BACK------------------------------------------------------**_

Y así comenzó con Sara una pequeña pero interesante plática que no duró mucho dado su objetivo, pero ahora caminaba "sin sentido" ya que no imaginaba donde más buscar, solo se le ocurría regresar a su casa y esperarla ahí si aún no regresaba, si eso era lo único por hacer, así que tomo el camino que muchas veces tomaba junto con ella para llevarla a su casa y así protegerla.

Y siguió caminando perdido en sus recuerdos y con la vista hacia el suelo cuando de repente una sensación aminoró sus pasos, y poco a poco levanto la vista para encontrarse aquella tan añorada cabellera roja ondulando al compás de la suave brisa que también el podía sentir, aquella chica a la que tanto había buscado la encontraba al fin: Iba caminando lentamente; la encontraba justo ahí donde todo comenzó. _"Que coincidencias"._ Justo en el lugar en el que él le abrió su corazón hace tanto tiempo y ahora sería el lugar para hacerlo nuevamente, pero no solo abrirle su corazón a ella, si no a él mismo también… para escucharlo.

Todo eso pasaba por la ágil mente del joven detective mientras seguía admirando la hermosa imagen que tenía al frente hasta reparar en el pequeño detalle de que tanto él como ella habían detenido del todo su andanza. E increíblemente él, que tanto la había buscado ahora se encontraba ahí parado sin saber que hacer a ciencia cierta, excepto seguir admirando esa hermosa imagen que hacía meses no podía disfrutar. Y así siguió, admirándola hasta que…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de un buen rato se decidió por irse, no ganaba nada con quedarse ahí y después de todo, era mejor regresar a casa. Y así emprendió el camino a casa mientras una suave brisa que se dirigía directo a su rostro mientras caminaba, la cual hacia ondular su cabello, de manera majestuosa… pero una sensación repentina hizo que se detuviera… algo en su corazón le decía que él estaba cerca.

_Yo sé muy bien que no me quieres ver  
pero sólo escucha un momento;  
hay veces que uno no piensa el dolor  
que puede sentirse en el corazón.  
_

"_Pero que hace él aquí? Acaso me ha estado buscando? Pero... por qué?" _Estas y mil preguntas más bombardeaban la mente de Mimi, hasta que se percato de que ya había volteado inconscientemente; ahora estaba de frente a él y… a pesar de la distancia considerable que los separaba sentía miedo, miedo de acercarse siquiera un milímetro más a él. Tantos meses añorando, sufriendo desde su partida… eso solo aumento su sufrimiento que ya tenía desde antes, desde el día en que fue "capturada". Pero lo que la hacía sentirse peor era que, sin importar cuanto dolor pudiese sentir ella, sabía que no se comparaba con el que Daniel ha sentido, y lo sabe desde el momento en que vio su reacción aquel día. Así que, más por él que por sí misma, tomo la decisión de acercarse hasta él mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Por su parte, desde que quedaron "frente a frente" Daniel no se había movido, ni siquiera cuando ella empezó a acercársele, y así siguió hasta que solo quedaron a un metro de distancia. Sin despegar sus miradas, cada uno perdiéndose nuevamente en la inmensidad de sus ojos, turquesas perdidos en negros, aceitunados perdidos en azules.

Y, aún con el temor de romper ese mágico momento, ese singular reencuentro lleno de tantas emociones, ella rompió aquel reconfortante silencio…

-Hola Daniel… mi joven detective- comenzó ella con un tono por demás melancólico- bueno…- siguió ante el silencio del chico-… pues supongo que ya recibiste mi carta y me siento mal, me siento mal por que he sufrido mucho desde aquel día en que decidiste marchar, pero me siento aún peor por que tú sufriste, y tal vez sigues sufriendo… por mi culpa- y ante esto último y sin poder soportar la culpabilidad que había cargado por el sufrimiento de aquel al que amaba con toda su alma, y menos aún cuando sentía todo ese dolor y sufrimiento a través de esa mirada antes dulce y cálida que él tenía sobre ella simplemente bajo la cabeza y comenzó a llorar amarga y silenciosamente pero hasta cierto punto de manera tranquila. Y así hubo un nuevo silencio que ambos solo dejaban pasar mientras ella trataba de "recuperar" la poca compostura que le quedaba.

-Mimi…-

-Sabes?- lo interrumpió ella subiendo la vista y enfrentándolo nuevamente- Me divertía tanto, …-comenzó ahora con un tono suave algo alegre pero melancólico a la vez-…la pasaba tan bien cuando, como aquella ladrona nocturna, solo tenías ojos para "ella", aunque… no negaré que llegué a sentirme "celosa" de St. Tail por eso, no lo deje simplemente por que seguiría ayudando a la gente, y como en un principio, haría todo para sentir esa emoción indescriptible que solo tenía cuando tu "la perseguías" durante nuestras aventuras… y no lo deje, a pesar del miedo que sentía por tu reacción cuando me descubrieras… pero aun a pesar de ese miedo, yo seguí, seguí sin darme cuenta que mientras más tiempo pasaba, más sería tu sufrimiento para después, y todo por esa "sensación agradable" deje que nuestro amor se perdiera, deje que tu sufrieras… fui muy egoísta… - y sin poder más rompió en llanto teniendo como primer impulso abrazarlo, extendiendo sus manos para hacerlo… pero recordó que ya no eran lo que antes, que tal vez él ya no quisiera protegerla y consolarla como antes hacía; por lo que sus brazos quedaron a medio camino…

_Me equivoqué, hoy te pido perdón  
tú eres para mí lo que importa,  
te pido yo una oportunidad  
para que me dejes estar junto a ti.  
_

… no por que ella se detuviera, sino que él se le había adelantado atrapándola en un abrazo, un abrazo en el que él le transmitía todo ese dolor, todo ese sufrimiento, todo ese pesar… pero lo que ella no sabía es que no solo era pesar por todo lo que había pasado, si no por que ahora él también veía el sufrir de ella y tenía tanta confusión dentro de sí que lo único que atino a hacer fue eso, abrazarla, queriendo así protegerla como antes, queriendo así aliviar la pena de ambos…

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho…- se escuchaba a Mimi, la cual simplemente no pudo más y había explotado en un nuevo llanto ahora agridulce-… perdóname Daniel, es solo que fui una tonta, una egoísta y por mi culpa ambos estamos sufriendo desde hace mucho…- ya no podía más con aquello, ni siquiera con Sara había podido sacar todo eso por más que lo hubiese intentado-… perdóname, perdóname. Se que no es fácil lo que te pido, pero es la única forma para que no me sienta mal estando cerca de ti, para que me dejes estar cerca de ti… me haz hecho tanta falta Daniel… me hacen falta tus caricias, tus besos, tu mirada dulce, tus palabras de aliento… te necesito tanto mi amor…

_Tan sólo un minuto por favor  
yo quiero robar tu corazón  
tan sólo un minuto por favor, oh oh.  
_

-…- se había hecho un nuevo silencio, excepto por el llanto ahogado de Mimi- Mimi…-simplemente no sabía que hacer, tantos sentimientos e ideas agolpándose así en su interior…-…yo…- pero ya no pudo decir más debido a la impresión que le causaba el hecho de que ahora era ella quien lo abrazaba, correspondiendo así el abrazo que el aún mantenía, pero a diferencia de él, ella temblaba, temblaba de miedo, de angustia, de desesperación por la posibilidad de que él no la perdonara.

-Permíteme robar tu corazón Daniel, pero no como St. Tail, no así no; quiero que sea Mimi quien te lo robe. Permíteme hacerte feliz nuevamente, permíteme aliviar todas tus penas, todo tu dolor…- dejo de llorar, se separo un poco de él y para luego alzar su mirada y clavarla en la de él hundiéndose de nuevo cada uno en los ojos del otro, intentando ver más allá de sus ojos, intentando ver sus corazones…-permíteme devolverte esa sonrisa de la que me enamoré y que yo misma te quite…- y… en un movimiento rápido acorto la distancia entre ellos, depositando así un beso, tan ansiado por ambos, en donde ella le transmitía la esperanza que ahora nacía en ella, un beso corto que termino como empezó, inusitadamente para él-…permíteme devolverle aquel brillo especial a tus hermosos ojos Daniel… mi amor- le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

_Sabes, yo sé que me amas también  
Me lo han dicho siempre tus ojos  
Te pido yo una oportunidad  
Para que me dejes estar junto a ti.  
_

"_Podríamos intentarlo nuevamente? Podríamos volver a ser felices?" _era lo único que pasaba por la mente de aquel chico después de ese beso… sintiendo miedo de equivocarse, miedo de salir más lastimado, pero a su vez alegría por ver que aún podían recuperar aquello que pedieron… y los había hecho tan felices… por que estaban juntos… podrían volver a estarlo?

-Se que aún me amas Daniel…- no sabía exactamente por que había dicho eso, pero era la verdad que acababa de descubrir-… lo veo en tus ojos…- si era cierto, entre todo el dolor que vio en ellos, también vio una pequeña luz de esperanza que ahora tenía ella también, una pequeña luz de aquel amor que aún hay dentro de ambos; y esto fue lo que le dio valor para luchar, después de todo aún no era demasiado tarde-… déjame volver a ser la dueña de tu corazón, así como tu siempre has sido dueño del mío… Te pido una oportunidad Daniel, date una oportunidad para volver a ser feliz, dame una oportunidad para ser yo la causa de tu felicidad, danos una oportunidad Daniel, a nosotros… a nuestro amor.

_Tan sólo un minuto por favor  
yo quiero robar tu corazón  
tan sólo un minuto por favor, oh oh.  
_

Y así, fue como ella pudo liberarse al fin de todo aquello que la había lastimado, por que al fin pudo hablar con él y decirle todo lo que quería, como no lo pudo hacer antes. Sabía que lo había perdido, pero ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad… y no la desaprovecho, ya había hecho lo necesario.

Y ahora esperando a su respuesta se solo preguntaba _"Habrá sido suficiente?"._

Todo lo que había pasado en los últimos instantes, desde que se vieron, aunque para ellos hubiese sido una eternidad… había sido tan solo un minuto.

**_Y bueno, pues aki estoy de nuevo con la segunda parte de mi fic, la canción, como el fic lo dice, es "Tan solo un minuto" y es de un disco de una novela conocida como "Alegrijes y Rebujos" (la cancion "Doce Rosas" tmb la saque de esa noevelaP). Bueno pues espero que les guste mucho y tener la última parte y (y si mi inspiración me ayuda) tmb el capi 4 de HP y LUA (si lo he descuidado, pero se me metio esta idea a la cabeza y aun no se como es k escribi de los fics a la vezP). Espero que las personas que dejaron reviews del primer capi lo hagan en este al igual que todos los k lean este fic, almenos un bien fico un mal fic, no les kita demasiado tiempo!._**

**_Y bueno, pues primero k nada, gracias a mi musa y revisionista oficial DarkLadyEvans por soportarme moliendo siempre k twengo algun escrito para k lo revises )TKM! Tambien a MimiChan, gracias por tu review y palabras de apoyo, en serio me alegra k una autora como tu en fics de St. Tail se haya fijado en mi fic y me haya dado la oportunidad de ayurle con su página la cual espero visiten!_**

http/mx. ejem,y depues de la pequeña promocion P dedico este fic a mi hermanita DA que se recupera depsues de una operación satisfactoria, la k me dio el maravilloso regalo adelantado de conocerla personalmente (aunk eso no lo sabe aun) y a la k extraño y kiero muuuuuuuchochochochochote, Te kiero DA, Te kiero DA! Y bueno, por ultimo, pero no por eso lo menos importante, agradezco a mi sobrinita TanyBlack por soportarme a diario desde k nos conocemos y por apoyarme como solo ella lo ha hecho y por regalrme parte de su tiempo para alegrarme un poco ademas de las cosas k me hace hacer (y no pienso decir aki$) TKMMMMM! Sobrinix! le doy gracias a Dios (y a DA) por haberme dado la oportunidad de conocerte y espero esa carta ansioso (ilu.)

**_Y los dejo (aleluya! acabo) esperando sus reviews (k nada les cuesta dejas unoÇ) y tmb esperando actualizar en poco tiempo (demasiado poco tratandose de mi "constacnia para actualizarP) cuidense y nos vemos pronto!_**

**_GJMMPotterWeasley_**


	3. Tú de que vas

**TU DE QUE VAS**

-Se que aún me amas Daniel… lo veo en tus ojos… déjame volver a ser la dueña de tu corazón, así como tu siempre has sido dueño del mío… Te pido una oportunidad Daniel, date una oportunidad para volver a ser feliz, dame una oportunidad para ser yo la causa de tu felicidad, danos una oportunidad Daniel, a nosotros… a nuestro amor.

-…-Y después de eso, él estaba como "ido" pero la verdad es que dentro de él había un remolino de sentimientos, de recuerdos, de pensamientos… donde simplemente no sabía que hacer, que decidir, que expresar, o que decir…-Mimi…- aquel nombre… aquella niña, aquella joven, aquella mujer que simplemente se había metido dentro de él, dentro de sus pensamientos, dentro de su alma, dentro de su ser… dentro de su corazón…-…Mimi…- ella que simplemente tenía el poder de hacer con él lo que quisiese… ella que podía hacerlo sentirse el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra… o el más desdichado-…Mimi…- y una vez más, se perdía en aquellos ojos turquesa, era increíble como podía pasarse toda la vida admirando ese par de cielos delante de él… y no terminaría de conocerlos ni de maravillarse con ellos…-Mimi…

-Daniel...- escuchaba su voz, esa voz tan dulce, tierna y melodiosa… la que en el pasado le daba tranquilidad, pero que ahora era distinta, ahora había temor, emoción y esperanza en aquella voz…

Aún no sabía que decir, recordaba todos aquellos momentos que vivió con ella, no solo desde que habían sido pareja, si no desde que se conocieron, todas sus peleas, todos los momentos… todas las pláticas y también… tenía que aceptarlo, todos y cada uno de sus intentos por capturarla, por atrapar a Siniestra. Debía admitir que durante un tiempo se "confundió entre ella y Mimi", algo innecesario al final de cuentas, al menos para él: Pero fue en aquel día, aquella noche bajo la lluvia lo hizo reflexionar mucho y luego le hubiera declarado sus sentimientos… con ayuda de cierta fiebre claro, sin la cual tal vez nunca hubiera tenido el valor para hacerlo.

Y lo mejor fue que ella le correspondía, a pesar de cómo se trataban ella le correspondía y, aunque no lo demostró demasiado, desde ese momento se sintió el hombre más dichoso y feliz del mundo… excepto por una cosa: aún no capturaba a aquella "ladrona" aunque desde hacía mucho sabía que lo hacía para ayudar a la gente en problemas… pero al fin y al cabo robar era robar…

Así fue que transcurrió un año… el año más feliz de su vida… ya que ella estaba con él, y aunque no fuera muy "romántico" ella lo aceptaba y quería así, se apoyaban en todo, se comprendían, se correspondían, se complementaban… se amaban.

Y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta… sabía que sin importar el ahora o el mañana, nunca cambiaría todo aquello que su Mimi le regalo en esos momentos, nunca cambiaría toda la felicidad que le dio… nunca cambiaría su amor por ella… siempre la elegiría a ella… sin pensarlo…

_Si me dieran a elegir una vez más,  
Te elegiría sin pensarlo,  
Es que no hay nada que pensar.  
_

Ahora, con ella frente suyo, sabía que para él era irremplazable, así le dieran el cielo, el mar, las estrellas o la felicidad misma… no la cambiaría por que... pese a todo, ella fue, es y será lo mejor que el hubiera vivido y conocido a sus cortos 16 años… no se imaginaba el haberse enamorado de alguien más… no se imaginaba… no, mas bien, no existía en todo el mundo alguien mejor para él que ella, por que a nadie nunca amara con tal locura y de tal forma como a ella…

_Que no existe ni motivo ni razón,  
Para dudarlo ni un segundo,  
Porque tú has sido lo mejor,  
Que tocó este corazón,  
Y que entre el cielo y tu yo me quedo contigo.  
_

Pero… (si siempre hay un pero)… sabía todo lo que ella representaba para él, su amor, su vida, su todo; si pero eso no borraba lo que sucedió, eso no borraba el que ella le hubiera ocultado la verdad… si bien era cierto que mientras por un lado debía ser él quien averiguaría la identidad de Siniestra… por la otra parte estaba el hecho de que Mimi no confió en él… no le dijo la verdad y fue precisamente eso lo que le dolió, no el enterarse de que tanta confusión, que en su momento tuvo, "entre ambas" fuera innecesario; no el saber que ella robaba, si no la desilusión de saberse engañado por aquella a la que le había dado todo de si, todo lo que tenía; saberse no merecedor de su confianza…

Todo lo que había sufrido después de eso, todo consecuencia de esa falta de confianza… por que eso era o no?

-…-Mientras Daniel pensaba en esto y mucho más, el tiempo seguía su marcha, y con él, la ansiedad y la angustia de Mimi aumentaban al observar como Daniel no la dejaba de observar pero no decía nada. Ella imaginaba que dentro de él había una lucha interna para decidirse pero aún temía por si lo que había hecho y dicho no fuera suficiente al ver que Daniel seguía callado. Y ante esto solo atinó a preguntar -Me quieres?

_Si te he dado todo lo que tengo,  
Hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo,  
Y todavía preguntas si te quiero,  
Tú de que vas.  
_

-Yo…yo…

La pregunta de Mimi le dio un vuelco a su mente, _la quiero?_ Eso había llevado a Daniel a recordar las palabras de Sara…

------------------------------------------------**FLASH BACK**------------------------------------------------

-Así que quieres verla para así tomar una decisión no?-

-Sabía que entenderías… y por eso la ando buscando, aunque como veras no he dado con ella- decía Daniel un poco desesperado ya.

-Siento no poder ayudarte Daniel…- comenzaba Sara algo preocupada de ver a su amigo en esa situación.

-Aún me siento muy confundido amiga- al fin soltaba el chico esperando algún consejo de parte de Sara, después de todo ella siempre sabe que decir.

-Ya veo, bueno…- decía Sara con su clásica sonrisa conciliadora-… eso es algo normal para esta situación y para aclararlo todo necesitas en primer lugar, como bien dices: verla.

-Pero se que eso no terminará de aclarar mis dudas…- inquirió el detective

-Pero será el inicio Daniel… lo que sigue se dará solo… recuerda todo lo vivido… escucha a tu corazón… se honesto contigo mismo y entonces podrás ver las cosas claras- Daniel se quedo muy pensativo ante estas ultimas palabras- Bueno, ya no te entretengo más, recuerda a que viniste Daniel.

-Muchas gracias amiga- se despidió el chico para salir del lugar a continuar la búsqueda mientras Sara volvía a sus rezos.

-Señor, tómalos bajo tu divina protección y que sean felices nuevamente.

---------------------------------------------**FIN FLASH BACK**---------------------------------------------

_Si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo,  
Que no pasas por el pensamiento,  
Y todavía preguntas si te quiero.  
_

-Daniel…- decía ya desesperada Mimi- … por favor respóndeme… me quieres?

-…-Daniel parecía no reaccionar con nada mientras seguía con su debate interno.

-Entiendo…- decía Mimi dándose por vencida ante el silencio del chico-… siendo así me voy.-Estas últimas palabras fueron las más dolorosas para Mimi, puesto que no solo se iba de ese lugar, también de la vida de Daniel para siempre. Por lo que dicho esto, volvió a romper en un llanto silencioso, un llanto de tristeza por lo que para ella, significaba el perder al amor de su vida. Y así, dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse…

_La quiero? La quiero? _

_La quiero? La quiero? Tonto, claro que la quieres, la amas, la adoras, ella es tu vida, tu todo, con ella eres inmensamente feliz. Disfrutando su sonrisa, sus ojos azules, su cabellera de fuego, todo en ella te gusta… y eso es por que la amas, y precisamente por eso te dolió lo sucedido, por que la quieres, la amas; de no ser así no habrías sufrido lo que hasta ahora._

_Después de todo durante todo este tiempo haz intentado inútilmente sacarla de tu corazón, intentado dejar de quererla, de amarla sin ningún fruto… por que al final, la verdad de eso es que cada día vivido en Tokio pensabas en ella, te preguntabas como estaría, si te habría olvidado. Siempre pensando en ella… al final lo único que conseguiste al irte fue añorarla más. Lo que paso importa realmente? Si ella te oculto su identidad fue por que tú la tenías que descubrir, por que ciertamente temía tu reacción y con toda razón, mira que al final ocurrió lo que ella pensaba… o te hubiera gustado que te lo dijera en vez de que tú lo averiguaras? Ciertamente te conoce y siempre fue sincera contigo, aún pese a su temor, cuando la atrapaste cumplió su parte y te develó la verdad, pero las cosas se dieron así por que ambos así quisieron que se dieran. Sinceramente a ti también te agradaba esa sensación única que solo tenías durante las misiones, el querer saber quién era… ella no tenía por que decírtelo puesto que tú tenias que descubrirlo, al final ese "juego del policía y la ladrona" en gran parte influyó para que se enamoraran._

_Que si la quieres? Claro que la quieres, la amas con todo tu ser tonto!_

_Si esto no es querer entonces dime tu lo que será,  
Si necesito de tus besos, pa que pueda respirar  
Y de tus ojos que van regalando vida  
Y que me dejan sin salida, y para que quiero salir,  
Si nunca he sido tan feliz,  
Que te prefiero más que nada en este mundo.  
_

Una vez aclarado todo, Daniel volvió a la realidad solo para notar como Mimi daba media vuelta para irse.

-Claro que te quiero Mimi- dijo después de tomarla del brazo para evitar que se fuera y voltearla para que quedaran frente a frente de nuevo y sin esperar a más, posó sus labios sobre los de ella, fundiéndose así en un beso lleno de todo ese amor no transmitido por tanto tiempo, el cual Mimi pronto correspondió después de la sorpresa debida a la iniciativa del chico. Un beso tan cálido, tan tierno, tan lleno de pasión y de amor… un beso simplemente necesario para ambos y que ninguno quería romper, pero la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente y rompieron el beso.- Te amo, eres mi tesoro al final del arco iris… Todo este tiempo me has hecho falta Mimi, tus besos, tu mirada, esos ojos que para mí son como 2 inmensos mares, los necesito para poder vivir… te necesito conmigo mi amor. Solo contigo puedo ser feliz…

-Pero… y…- Mimi aun no cabía de emoción por todo lo que había escuchado, simplemente no lo creía- y lo que paso?… lo que hice?

-Lo que paso volvería a vivirlo si al final sigo estando contigo, a tu lado para hacerte feliz, para amarnos con pasión y locura. Una vez te entregue todo de mi… y volveré a hacerlo una y mil veces más por que te amo Mimi.

_  
Si te he dado todo lo que tengo,  
Hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo,  
Y todavía preguntas si te quiero,  
Tú de que vas.  
_

-Daniel!- decía emocionada Mimi al tiempo que ahora era ella la que iniciaba el beso, pero esta vez más ardiente, con pasión y locura, un beso que transmitía la alegría que ella ya creía perdida- Gracias, gracias por esta nueva oportunidad, gracias mi amor- dijo después del beso para después abrazarlo con la seguridad de que ya no lo perdería otra vez… no lo permitiría. -Te amo Daniel, nunca lo olvides.

_  
Si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo,  
Que no me pasas por el pensamiento,  
Y todavía preguntas si te quiero.  
_

-Mimi, mi amada Mimi, siempre estaré contigo…- decía Daniel mientras correspondía al abrazo con la misma efusividad, alegría y emoción con la que lo recibía de parte de Mimi-… sin ti simplemente no soy nada. No permitas que volvamos a separarnos por favor, quizás no pueda soportarlo- agrego con cierto tono de miedo a que se repita esta experiencia tan desagradable para ambos.

-Mientras me ames tanto como te amo yo, ninguno de los 2 permitirá algo así mi joven detective…-dicho esto se volvieron a besar (después de todo fue un año sin sus dosis de amor necesarias jeje)-… Daniel, mi amor- decía mientras veía la felicidad de él en sus ojos y la de ella misma reflejada también en esos dulces y profundos ojos negros.

-Mimi, mi amor, mi vida, mi todo…- decía él mientras comenzaba a perderse en esos ojos turquesa ahora llenos de esa casi perdida chispa de alegría y felicidad-… mi tesoro al final del arco iris.- decía antes de volver a besarla. Con un beso que sellaba así lo que para ambos era un juramento, una promesa por y para ellos, para su amor.

Esta escena solo era observada a lo lejos por una gran amiga de ambos cuya sonrisa no podía ser ni más grande, ni más sincera.

Pero lo que ninguno advirtió mientras todo esto sucedía, fue la ligera brizna que caía, aún con luz del sol; en el lugar donde se encontraban, dejando así una notoria neblina a nivel del suelo no muy densa y dando lugar así a la visión de un hermoso arco iris el cual parecía terminar justo en el lugar donde Mimi y Daniel comenzaban nuevamente siendo así testigo de su una nueva etapa entre ellos 2 como pareja, como lo fue hace 2 años. (Imagínense la escena cuando Daniel ve a Mimi bajo el arco iris solo k ahora en vez de Mimi caminando son ellos besándose jeje).

-_"Solo el amor verdadero, puro y sincero sobrepasa los límites del tiempo, la distancia… y el dolor". _Gracias señor por permitirles disfrutar de su amor.- Y dicho esto, Sara dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

_Ohh, y es que no ves,  
Que toda mi vida tan sólo depende de ti.  
_

**_Déjame crear mucho amor para ti… así no olvidaremos todo esto sin importar que pase en el futuro._**

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

**_Hola de nuevo! Al fin! Aqui les dejo la conclusión de esta pequeña historia con la cual doy por terminada mi primera incursión (y espero no la última) en los fics de Saint Tail. espero que me dejen muchos reviews todas aquellas personas que lean este fic! no les cuesta nada, y después de todo, somos pocos los que hacemos fics de este sensacional anime que es Saint Tail. Espero que para todos haya valido la pena la espera y gracias por los reviews que me han dejado y espero me dejen! Nos vemos! Ah, los engañe jeje (ehhh, no se salvaron de mis agradecimientos y dedicatorias oficiales ya)_**

**_Y... como ya es costumbre y obligación para mí, agradezco a mi revisionista oficial y hermanita Dark Lady Evans, la cual me ha soportado cada uno de mis desvariós a los k llamos fics jeje y a Mimi Chan, la cual me impulso a iniciar (y en cierta mediada a termianr) este fic y espero la opinion de ambas sobre este fic plis!_**

**_Y por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante, dedico este fic a mi sobrinix Tany, ya que ella tambien me impulso mucho en el desarrollo de este fic y me inspiro para poder terminarlo. Mi ninia, aqui esta mi otra dedicatoria prometida y espero que este fic te guste tanto como el anime en sí y tambien espero tu respectiva critica y ansio con que llegue el momento en que desarrollemos nuestro fic!_**

**_Y ahora si, esperando muchisimos reviews se despide este loco remedo de escritor de fanfics. Y espero publicar pronto para que me lean pronto! Ciao!_**


End file.
